mean_streetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Barney
Harry Barney is one of the four main characters on the show Mean Streets. He currently is 16-years old and is dating Kim Victoria, who recently moved in with him after her parents passed away. His parents are Keith Barney and Julia Barney. And his siblings are Savannah Barney and Dylan Barney. Biography Early Years From character dialogue, it is said Harry Barney was born in the bathroom of the dorm his father and mother shared. This is not believed to be true, but it is the only information that is provided about where he was born. He weighed 11 pounds, 6 ounces at birth. Most of his years as a toddler were spent being neglected, since Keith would sit around the dorm all day and do nothing while Julia was at school. Radiation in Freeport Harry and his family moved to Freeport when he was around 2-years old. His father, Keith, purchased a house right near the Freeport Nuclear plant. This proved to have been an awful idea, as two years worth of growing was taken on Harry's body from the radiation. The family was quick to move after they realized other strange things occurring in the family. New House in Freeport His father managed to purchase a normal house right in the center of town. Harry would grow up in the current house the show takes place in from start to finish. 2003: Show Starts By the time the show had started, Harry was given no age, but was believed to be around 8-12 years old. No characters in the series show signs of aging, so it is possible Harry could've been 14-16 the whole series. Chocolate Factory Tour Harry is a well known town hero for freeing the Twigs Chocolate Factory Slaves from their labor at the Twigs Chocolate Factory in the episode Harry and the Chocolate Factory. Murder-Trial Not-long into the series, Harry is accused of killing his next door neighbor, Rosanna Peachmen. Harry is found not guilty once the murder trial ends, after being defended by his father. This is seen as the first father-son bonding moment we witness in the show. Meeting and Dating Kim It is unknown when Harry first met Kim Victoria, and developed a crush on her, as she is unspoken of prior to the episode, Drunk Orchestra. The episode consists of Harry learning how to play the violin, and impressing Kim to go along with it. This would begin a relationship that would take course throughout the series. (Click here for more information on the Harry-Kim Relationship.) So, After a few weeks of working up courage to do so, Harry finally asks out Kim in the episode, Impressed? . Harry was shocked when he hears Kim accept his dinner offer. During their first date, Kim is constantly being impressed by what is coming out of Harry's mouth. The thing Kim doesn't know is that it is Savannah doing the talking, helping Harry impress her. By the end of the date, Harry comes clean with Kim. Harry receives a hard slap from Kim, following an embraceable hug. Kim has shown to fall in love with Harry's foolishness. Time Travel In any episode revolving around time travel, Harry is mainly the focus of the episode. Harry has spent a lot of his life studying the time-travel phenomenon, which pays off in the fourt part time travel series in Season 3. (Learn more about Barney's to the Future! (Series)Barney's to the Future! (Series) here.) Breaking up with Kim It wasn't long until Kim got tired of Harry's attitude towards her, which would result as a break-up in the episode, City of Good Lovin' . Kim describes in the episode that "...you're sweet, kind, handsome, heck everything a girl like me would want." But then quickly change the conversation into a "It's not you, it's me" kind of situation. Harry would go out of his way trying to get her back throughout the rest of the season, but it was no use. The Most Popular Kid at School For a brief moment of time, Harry became the most popular kid at school in the episode, Harry's Number One, an episode that will go down as one of the greatest episodes in the series' history. Harry eventually decides to stop being popular, because it is destructing his relationship with old friends, and mostly Kim. Mermaid Girlfriend After Keith purchases a house underwater in the episode 20,000 Neighbors Under the Sea, Harry decides to go out for a swim. He encounters a mermaid, who he is instantly attracted to. It is not long until he starts dating the mermaid, Marianne Mermaid. Even though Kim and Harry weren't dating at the time this episode aired, Kim never hears about the girlfriend Harry had for a few weeks, but it is referenced that Harry still has the sea creature's phone number (and might be receiving naked pictures of her). Rap Album with Kanye West Harry and Kanye West collaborated in the episode West-ward Expansion and released an album titled, White and Black. This album is available on the Volume 4 DVD's special features. The episode (or at least the music within) is banned in certain countries for use of inappropriate language. Divorced Parents and Moving in with Savannah Shortly after his father and mother divorced, Harry and his brother Dylan moved in with Savannah and Julian. The couple allowing them because "...we need to learn how to take care of children." (Read about Savannah-Julian Relationship here.) However, they were very soon kicked out of their apartment, cause of making a mess. Faking Gay Long past Kim and Harry's break up, Harry fakes being gay (similar to Kim's brother) so he can get closer to Kim herself. This plan didn't work, in fact, it made things worse. It is referenced that Harry indeed did have anal sex with Randy Victoria, and scarred Harry for a long period of his life. Greg the Alien In the episode, Deep Space Invaders, Harry develops a hatred for the newest member of the family, Greg the Alien. It is never said, but clearly obvious he wants him dead cause Keith is spending much more time with Greg than Harry. This is one of the few times in the series Harry shows emotion towards the amount of love he is getting from his father. Harry and Kim Happy Ending Harry would finally get Kim back together in the possible series finale, Harry and Kim. This episode would start off shocking when Kim learns she needs a kidney transplant. Harry, wanting to save the love of his life, volunteers. Harry is quickly surprised to find out he only has one kidney. The doctor attempts to convince Harry that he shouldn't give up his life to save her's, but Harry decides to go through with the operation. Killing himself, and saving Kim. The operation was a success, and Harry somehow survived. Harry to this day still does not have any kidneys, and it is a miracle he is still alive. He has convinced himself it was God who let him live. Committed to the University of Kansas In the Season 7 episode, Jayhawk Jayhawk, Harry commits to the University of Kansas, with an offered scholarship. This does go unheard of for the rest of the series, however. Life with Kim Harry and Kim decide to look into their future together to see what life would be like in the episode, Seinfeld for Dummies. Things turn grim though as future Harry refuses to father his child when he finds out future Kim is pregnant. This causes sparks in their current relationship. At the end of the episode, we learn that the future changed, and the married couple would go on to raise a successful family of four. Living with the Jetsons Angered by his family's choices, Harry decides to move in with the new neighbors, The Jetsons. He still finds it difficult to fit in, however, and eventually decides the Barney's are where he belongs. Love, Harry In this awful scheme to see how much your girlfriend loves you, Harry fakes his death and leaves clues for Kim to discover what lead to this death. The ending is a bittersweet moment the two share, as Harry promises he will be by Kim's side the rest of their life. Super Harry In the episode, Super Harry, that is most likely a dream, Harry eats a gas station hot dog and gains super powers. Harry soon learns he has to use his powers for good when Kim almost dies after a villain kidnaps her. Harry describes one of his powers to be "The Ability to Turn Women on." Several gags of women sleeping with Harry follow. The entire plot of this episode is thought to be fake. Dolphin Harvesting Job Harry had a job for harvesting dolphin parts for a short period of time in the episode, Dolphin (Had) Tail. He was quickly fired however after serving a poisonous piece of dolphin meat to a citizen. Kim Moves in In the over-exaggerated episode Movin' In (Kim's Song), Harry convinces Kim to move in with him at his new apartment. This is a big turning point in their relationship, the two describe it to be "pivotal". By the end of the episode, however, Kim does decide to go live back at home, along with Harry, the two continue their relationship. Killing His Father In the series finale Harry Take the Wheel (and this time we're sure it's the last) Harry runs over Keith and kills him. Harry is full of guilt for the whole episode, and continues to believe his father is still alive, in some way. Category:Characters